


Unopened

by socksforlife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksforlife/pseuds/socksforlife
Summary: Jack's proposal plans get interrupted.





	

He had bought the ring months in advance. He’d known he had wanted to propose the night of their first kiss, the night he realised that he loved Bitty and had to do something before it was too late.   
But the ring box sat unopened on the kitchen counter. It sat beside a plate of homemade pie and a pumpkin spiced latte. Jack had got it all set up ready for Bitty’s birthday. He was due to be visiting after he had played a game of hockey that day. They were going to spend the weekend together at Jack’s apartment.   
Jack had been daydreaming about how his proposal would go when he got a call from Ransom, informing him that Bittle was in the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion.Jack left the room as soon as Ransom finished talking and drove a little too fast to the hospital.   
The room was busy when Jack got there; the boys had yet to be shooed out. Jack greeted them all quickly before he focused his attention of Bitty. Bitty gave him a gentle smile and murmured a gentle, “oh, honey, I didn’t mean to make you worried, I’m fine darling.” Jack didn’t realise his face had contorted into a worried look, but he felt it relax at Bitty’s words. Jack sighed in relief and made his way to Bitty to give him a careful hug and place a kiss on his temple.   
Ransom clapped Jack on the back, saying they’d give them some space before ushering the others out of the room.   
“You sure you’re alright bud?” Jack asked, eyeing Bitty’s arm that was encased in a cast.   
“It’s not even the hand I mix with.” Bitty said with a smile to reassure Jack, and Jack did feel better because of it.   
Bitty would eventually be out of the hospital and their weekend plans could commence, just now they included Jack helping Bitty out a bit more. He’d have to save the ring until the swelling in Bitty’s hand had gone down.


End file.
